


Mischief's Sick Spider

by Dragonstones



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FrostIorn-FreeForm, Gen, Loki Fluff (Marvel), Loki acts like Peter's parental figure, Loki and Tony are Peter's dads, M/M, Peter gets sick and loki helps him sleep, Precious Peter Parker, Sick Peter Parker, Smartass Family, These three act like a family so sue me, This is mostly a parental Loki fic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, hints of frostiron - Freeform, how does one tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstones/pseuds/Dragonstones
Summary: “Sir, Mr. Parker is in his room.”The sudden voice of the AI caused everyone to jump. It was Tony’s AI Jarvis that had given everyone a quick spook. Though the rubbing is nice and helps, today it didn’t. Loki is too irritated about Peter possibly skipping school and Thor’s normal way of soothing the Trickster isn’t working. Loki clicked his tongue and stood up. Irritation in his voice; “Well, time for a visit then.”~~~~~~Peter gets sick. This is basically a fluff fic.





	Mischief's Sick Spider

**Author's Note:**

> First MCU fic, so I apologize if the tags are wrong or if some are missing. I really did try. Also, I'm a big FrostIron shipper.

It’s a normal day within the Avengers Tower. In the living room on one of the floors, some of the Avengers were seated and relaxing. Steve is in a recliner reading a newspaper. Clint and Natasha are sitting on one of the two couches. Both watching the TV in a lazy manner. Thor is sitting on the other cleaning Mijnoir. Next to the God of Thunder is his younger brother, the God of Mischief, Loki. Loki had been on Midgard for about two years. The God is serving his punishment for what had happened in New York that the Allfather, Odin had given him. Within that time something strange had happened to the Trickster. He and the man of Iron, Tony Stark, had started a relationship. It surprised everyone and Thor being Thor, had threatened Tony about displeasing his brother. In Loki’s hand is a book. A tome from Asgard about magic. Thor had brought the tome to Midgard at the request of his dear mother. She wanted to make sure that Loki had something to keep him busy. So he wouldn’t cause trouble. 

Loki is reading when his phone buzzed. Looking up from his book, Loki pulled his phone from his pocket. Checking what caused the buzz, the Norse God raises a brow. It’s a text from Tony. Said billionaire rarely texts and when he does it’s either a private conversation or he couldn’t call at the moment. Opening the text, Loki could feel his rage raising. Oh, this is not how the God wanted to start his day. Why does the universe hate him? Putting his phone away, Loki slouched into the couch and groaned. Feeling eyes on him, God opened his mouth. “What time is it?” 

“12:30 pm, why?” Not knowing why Loki had asked, Steve answered. Though not looking up from his paper. Did the Norse God have something to do and he had been reminded? The text had to have been important, due to Loki’s reaction. Steve placed the paper in his lap and his eyes on Loki. The god is not in a good mood. Evident by his posture. Clint and Natasha’s attention were on the god as well. Even Thor’s. Why had Loki asked about the time?

“Where’s Peter?” This caught everyone off guard. The newest and youngest Avenger is at school since it’s a Tuesday. Five pair of eyes look at the others in the room. All were thinking the same thing, Peter’s at school. Well, all except Loki now. There’s a long awkward silence in the room and everyone begins to shift. Mustering up the courage, Thor is the first to break the long silence. “Is the spiderling at his studies?” 

Sighing, Loki shook his head. Of course, Thor would ask a stupid question. He’s an oaf, so Loki expected it. But he’s still disappointed, hoping that with Thor’s time on Midgard he would become a bit smarter. Sitting up, Loki runs a hand through his unkempt black hair. His green t-shirt has wrinkles from the position switch. “No. Tony had texted me. Peter’s school called him, he’s not there.”

Eyes widen at the sentence Loki had uttered. Peter’s school called? This is not a good thing. Everyone knows that teen is very keen on not missing school. Cause Tony is one person you don’t want anger when it comes to school. Since the man of iron had lectured the young spider when he got caught skipping. But, Loki is equally terrifying, if not more at times. Not only that, Tony's known for rarely texting. In fact, he doesn’t text at all ready. One can count the number of times Tony texts in a year on one hand. Is Tony has to text, then it’s important. A realization hit everyone if Peter isn’t at school...then Tony is pissed. Then Clint had opened his mouth. “Could he be skipping? He is a teen after all.” Natasha facepalmed, Steve is now wishing he was at the gym, and Thor is giving a worried glance at his brother.

If Clint could reverse time and stop those words from being uttered, he would in a heartbeat. The temperature in the room dropped as Clint’s words fell from his mouth. An icy chill creeps up on everyone's spine, all expected Loki’s. The widow sighs, no point in trying to say anything to save the hawk. Poor Clint, the fool set off the Norse God. And this God happens to be a semi-parental figure to a certain spider. “The child would be terrified of being punished. Tony’s punishments are child’s play compared to mine.” Thor places a hand on Loki’s back, rubbing circles in hopes of soothing the younger God’s temper. 

“Sir, Mr. Parker is in his room.” 

The sudden voice of the AI caused everyone to jump. It was Tony’s AI Jarvis that had given everyone a quick spook. Though the rubbing is nice and helps, today it didn’t. Loki is too irritated about Peter possibly skipping school and Thor’s normal way of soothing the Trickster isn’t working. Loki clicked his tongue and stood up. Irritation in his voice; “Well, time for a visit then.” 

“Sir, it’s best that I inform you-”

Jarvis tried to tell Loki and the Avengers something important but is unable too due to a growl from Loki. “Not now voice!” The Norse God is not in a good mood and he didn’t want to hear anything from the AI. Thor opened his mouth to say something to the younger being but closed it from the glare that Loki had given him. No one else said anything. They all watched as Loki left the room and headed to Peter’s. Clint let a small sigh through his lips. “Wasn’t expecting the kid to be this brave…” 

Loki’s irritation is rolling off of him in thick waves, easily cut with a knife. Indeed, Peter is a teen and all teens are bound to have rebellious stunts as they grow. Now, Peter has done a few stunts in rebellion in the two years that Loki had been on Earth. And most of the time Tony would give the small spider a small talk or let what Peter did slide. But school was one thing both Loki and Stark were very strict on. Skipping is not allowed period, though missions were the only exception. Loki was told by Clint that Peter was caught skipping school once by Tony and had got the grounding of his life. Loki bites his lower lip as his irritation turned to rage. “Skipping school? Really now Parker? Haven’t Tony and I scolded you on this already?” 

“Mr. Laufeyson, please, I must inform you that Mr. Parker is-”

Hearing the AI’s voice, Loki growled low in his throat. He didn’t want to hear what the AI had to say and snarled “Silence voice!” Loki is in no mood to be spoken to, for he is going to give Peter the scolding of his life. Then the grounding of his life and whatever other punishment the God could think of in a rage. Now standing in front of the spider’s bedroom door, Loki knocks loud and rapid. His voice is full of parental anger. “Peter we need to tal-”

Loki’s sentence is cut off by the sound of gagging. Then the familiar sound of one vomiting is heard. The rage that Loki once had is now replaced with concern. Is something wrong with Peter? What could be causing the teen to be sick? Was he poisoned? Did he eat some food that didn’t agree with him? What could be making the young spider so ill that he has to vomit? Loki knocks again, but gentle this time. “P-peter? Are you ok?” The God placed his hand on the doorknob when he heard the teen’s voice.

“Yeah, a bit of a stomach pai-”

Loki heard the sounds of puking again. The God cringed at the noise. One thing Loki didn’t like hearing is the sound of anything expelling their stomach contents. Taking a deep breath, Loki turned the knob and entered the spider’s room. Loki walked to the attached bathroom and noticed that the door's cracked open. pushing the door open, Loki peaks his head in. Using a soft voice he asks; “What’s going on with you kid?”

Peter looks up. The teen’s face is pale and dark circles under his eyes. It seems that the teen hasn’t slept at all. Sympathy filled the Trickster seeing how teen looked. He moved from the door and Peter walked out. Well, walk isn’t the best descriptive word to use. More like stagger. The spiderling uses his dresser to stabilize his balance. Loki pulled the teen into his arms and laid the boy’s head against his chest. Green eyes soften as Peter nuzzled against the God’s chest, wanting comfort. “I haven’t been feeling well.” The teen’s voice is raspy and hoarse.

“I’ve heard…” Loki ran his hand through Peter’s hair as the teen lightly coughed into his chest. The Norse Deity lets a small sad smile pull on his lips. Seeing Peter against his chest seeking comfort while in a miserable state pulled at Loki’s heartstrings. Loki never liked seeing Peter in discomfort, in fact, he despised it. Eyes closing, Loki leans his head down and places a soft parental kiss on top of the kid’s head. He chuckles as Peter nuzzles closer to his chest. “I was going to ask why you're not at school, but that’s not necessary.

Peter nodded, muttering “Yeah.” in a low voice. The teen sighs but starts coughing again. Loki rubs Peter’s back in a soothing motion to calm him. Once the fit is over, Loki moves his hand to the spider’s head. Long fingers delicately pet the brown hair beneath them. The Norse God hums and murmurs; “Go lay down.”

“Can’t sleep.” The response is quick and Loki hums. He suspected that Peter hasn’t been able to sleep. Sickness leaves mortals uncomfortable and sometimes it’s difficult for them to rest. Having been sick a few times him, Loki knows the feeling all too well. And when the AI told him that the teen has had no sleep since 1:45 that morning. The Trickster knew he wouldn’t leave until the teen is sleeping like the day when he was a newborn babe. 

“Well, I may have something for that.” Loki pulled Peter from his chest and turned him to his bed. The teen whined when he was moved. Seems he was quite content against Loki’s chest. Or it could have been having the God petting his hair. But Loki didn’t care. His mission is getting Peter to sleep. “To your bed now.” The Norse God’s voice is soothing and calm. 

Peter groans but listens, sliding into his bed and pulling the covers up to his chin. Loki sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hands on his knees. Sighing, the Trickster placed a hand on the teen’s head again, scratching his hair. A smile pulled on his as peter hums, playfully swatting Loki’s hand away. “I can use my magic. It’s a simple sleep spell, nothing harmful.” 

Peter raised a brow in thought. “Will it help? I’ve tried almost everything at this point.” Loki smiled again and nodded. But it seems the teen is still thinking about it. Loki is not forbidden from using his magic, but it is limited. Peter is still skeptical and it’s evident on his face. Loki pats the teen’s head again. “It will trust me on this little spider.” 

Loki hums as Peter nods. Placing a hand on the head of the boy, Loki mutters something in a language peter doesn’t understand. But he thinks it’s Norse since Loki is a Norse God after all. Soon Peter’s eyes close and the teen is fast asleep. Loki hums at his work and ruffs the sleeping teen’s hair. “There we go. Sleeping like a baby.” Loki sighed and let himself crawl next to the teen on his bed, head up slightly up at the ceiling. “Voice, tell Tony to pick up some soup. Peter’s not feeling well.” The God placed his head on the pillow and let the sleeping spider curl up to him. 

“Of course, Sir.”


End file.
